Back Again
by DenniBenni
Summary: This is part four in my Hunger Games series. Reed thinks that his troubles with the games are over…until he finds out something horrible…he's being sent back into the arena…and even worse, his sister is coming with him.
1. A Switch

Summary: This is part four in my Hunger Games series. Reed thinks that his troubles with the games are over…until he finds out something horrible…he's being sent back into the arena…and even worse, his sister is coming with him.

CHAPTER 1 (A Switch)

I hate the Capitol. I really, really hate it. I've been stuck here the past few months and I've hated every seconds of it. The people that line the streets when the victors pass, the cheering crowds. I swear these people are sick. Sick in the head…

I think the only good thing about this is Buri. The boy from district four who won the 103rd Annual Hunger Games. He's really nice, shy though, but nice. He had killed Felix in Marlene's name. He killed him for her, and it may be horrible to say this but…I'm thankful he did that.

But, apparently all the Victors were told to vacation together because something was supposed to be happening. They were supposed to mix up the games this years which…I didn't like the sound of.

President Carson said that the games had been quite boring lately and that the citizens of the Capitol voted it would be interesting to do something different this year. I though it was completely stupid since that was meant for the Quarter Quell. They were even going to pull out of a box what they were going to do…

Just like the Quarter Quell…

But, why? What was the point of it all? I mean it's idiotic to do this so early. Especially because the reaping isn't for another three months. My family and I are almost home, so we'll watch it on the T.V.

I'm fearful of what will happen. I have no idea what to expect. This isn't the Quarter Quell. The last one they had was when I was about ten or so. They had changed the rules to where adults were forced into the arena. One of my friends lost his mother that day…

Now I sat on the train in the dinner room. The "vacationing" time over. The only good thing being Buri. He was really funny and nice. We had actually become good friends since we had been the only people close to each others ages there.

I stuck my fork into the food angrily. I was annoyed with the whole thing. The changing of the games just because the stupid Capitol Citizens are "bored". Let them get into the arena if they're so fricking bored! I've had enough!

Of course I don't say that out loud. I just look around the table and see everyone else silently eating. We're all worried. Haymitch is drinking a lot more than he usually does…that worries me a little.

Once we arrive home we exit the train silently and go to our own homes. I know Willow, Uncle Gale, Aunt Madge, and the twin will be there. They're supposed to watch it with us and they've been staying with Willow while we were gone…

I walk in the door out of the cold air and immediately I'm enveloped into a hug from Willow. Annamay and Bailee hug me along with Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale. They do the same to my parents.

I'm silent. I haven't really talked much to my family. Ever since they…ugh it make me angry to even think about it. Ever since they told me I can't go into the woods anymore. I mean I go anyway, but I can't go as often. The two weeks before we left I only got to sneak out once to tell Amelia what had happened and that I would be leaving.

"How was the trip," Uncle Gale asks.

Mom shrugs, "as well as a trip to the Capitol can be."

"Did you bring souvenirs!" The twins ask.

"Girls!" Aunt Madge scolds. Mom just laughs though and reaches into her pocket pulling out two bags of sweets.

They take them and open them smiling. They're missing their from teeth, I smile a little at how excited they are to get the candy. They love the stuff since they don't get it to often. Mom give Willow a bag too, but since we're victors Willow gets plenty of treats.

I jump when the T.V. turns on playing the anthem…

It must be seven o'clock already…

Willow, me, and the girls sit in front of the T.V. while the adults sit on the sofa. I bite my nail nervously as I watch the screen. President Carson is on the screen and he is smiling. He's a younger man, probably early thirties, with red hair and a red mustache.

I look at Willow and whisper, "what do you think they're going to do?"

She shakes her head, "no idea…"

I watch as a Capitol woman wearing a shiny gold dress appears with a large metal box. It must be like the Quarter Quell, but it's not. It's a change in the games, a change I don't understand. Because these people are bored with the show and want everyone to change it.

Idiots…

President Carson reaches his hand in a pulls out a green slip of paper. I bite my lip with anxiety as he opens it…

He reads…

"**As punishment, for the rebellion that occurred one hundred-four years ago, the offspring of former victors will be the next competitors in the Annual one hundred-four Hunger Games!"**

I hear the adults gasp from behind me, and so do the people who are next me. I can't remember who…my mind is fading…

The offsprings of former victors…well I don't have kids…neither does Haymitch. But…my parents do. They have a daughter…and a son… Willow….and…me…

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Booze

CHAPTER 2 (Booze)

I'm biting my lip so hard I can taste blood. I hear Willow starting to cry. She's sobbing so loud I can't think. I can't think with her crying so loud! She needs to stop so I can process this…she needs to stop crying…

I shake my head and look behind me at my parents. They are shocked. Their eyes are wide, along with Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge. We are all shocked…

This isn't happening…this isn't happening…they can't expect me to go back in there…they can't expect me to fight my sister! My own blood!

I'm shaking with rage and I jump to my feet and run out the door before any of them can stop be. I run across the yard and ignore the times I nearly slip on the ice as I run. My throat burns from the cold air and my face is numb. I need to go to the hob…

I run all the way there and ignore the people who give me sympathetic looks. I ignore the tears that are threatening to fall. I ignore it all because I must be dreaming.

Once I make it to the Hob I walk in and immediately go to Ripper. The one armed lady that sells Haymitch his liquor. And she's about to sell me mine…

I walk up to the counter and wipe the tears away. I'm thirteen…I don't cry…

"Hey kid, just saw the T.V." the woman says with pity in her voice.

I pull some money from my pocket and slam it on the table. "Two bottle of white liquor."

She seems to grimace but I ignore it. She reaches under the counter and pulls out two bottles. I can hear them calling my name…

She puts the money in her pocket and says, "look kid, I can't pretend I know what's happening to you. But, you be careful with that stuff. To much will really hurt you. You hear me?"

I nod, "yeah, I hear you…"

I grab the bottles and walk off. I'm lucky I don't have to be a certain age to buy this stuff. Even as I'm walking I open the bottle and start drinking it as quickly as I can. I take a large gulp and gag a little. It's nasty as crap…but I don't care. I feel my mind starting to get fuzzy and it makes me feel better…

I don't go home just yet. I walk around a bit drinking from the bottle. I want to be drunk before I get home, or else they'll just take the booze away…

I've finished the first bottle and my head feels really funny. I stumbled and drop it listening to it shatter on the ground. All I do is open the other bottle and chug it. I'm thirteen…I don't suppose I should be drinking…but…I don't really care that much…

I stumble to the front door and open it. I can barely see. I'm must be blind drunk. Man am I stupid? I just got drunk and I'm pretty sure that's not going to fly with my parents. They look at me, but their faces are blurry. God, what is wrong with their faces?

"Reed…have you been drinking?" I hear my dad ask. I stumbled against the wall and look at my sister. I can see the effects that the tears had on her face. It's read and puffy.

I sigh and hold up the bottle, "a little…well…oh God where did the other bottle go?" I look around and then say, "oh yeah…drank the other one already…ok yeah I've been drinking a bit."

I see a blurry form that's Dad walk up to me and try to take the bottle. Even though I'm drunk I move my hand away and squint my eyes asking, "you wanna take it? Just like you and Mom take everything…o-ok…fine you wanna take it, take it!"

I throw it against the wall and hear crying. Oh God, Annamay and Bailee are still here. So is Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale…why can't I focus? My brain is all…fuzzy. I don't feel quite right…

"Reed!" My mother shouts. I stumbled around my father.

I say in a mocking voice, "Reed, Reed, Reed! What Mother! I'm right here, I can hear you fine! What are you a Mocking Jay now…just like Marlene."

I mumbled the last part…

I place a hand on my forehead and growl to myself, "focus…why can't I focus?"

I drunkenly turn and look at my Dad whose face is still blurry he says, "it's the booze, Reed."

I nod, "right the booze…I keep forgetting…what did I do with that bottle again?"

I shake my head, "oh right…it threw one and I drank the other one…that's what happened right? Oh don't answer that, you people's voices are like stupid nails in my brain…"

I start walking but trip over my own two feet…

I scream in frustration, "dammit!"

Then…lights out…


	3. Hangovers and Tears

CHAPTER 3 (Hangovers and Tears)

I wake with the worst pounding in my brain. My stomach churned as I sat up in bed. God…what had happened last night? I don't know, I can't remember anything…all I know is I need to puke…

I jump from the bed with my hand over my mouth. I run to the bathroom and puke. I heave until I'm sure there's nothing left in me to throw up and then I flush the toiler. God, that was awful and it burned my throat…it wasn't like when I usually throw up…

Oh yeah…the alcohol… that must be why I feel so horrible today…is this how Haymitch feels all the time? I'm never doing that again…well I don't think I will at least. I feel really bad…

I stand from my crouched position and go to the stairs. I hear water running, but no one is talking, so I silently make my way down the steps. I don't want to see Dad, and I'm relieved when only Mom is standing in the kitchen.

She turns from the sink and asks, "how do you feel?"

I shake my head, "horrible." I sit in the chair that is connected to the counter top. She pulls something from the cabinet and puts it in a cup of water. Aspirins. That's what I give Haymitch for his hangovers…

She hands it to me and I take it. I ask quietly, "where's Dad and Willow?"

"Your father took her out to calm her down a little," she answers leaning against the counter top. I nod.

Suddenly I blurt, "I'm sorry…I just…I was upset and I didn't know what I was doing to myself. I thought it would make it stop hurting, but it didn't. It just made it worse, and now I hurt mentally and physically."

Mom nods and I continued to ask, "you do know either one or both of us aren't coming out of there?"

Her face is instantly sad and I hate myself for saying anything about it. I'm so stupid sometimes. I just need to keep my mouth shut. I shake my head, "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now."

She shakes her head, "no it alright. I know…I know and it hurts that I'm going to have bury one or both of my babies."

I bite my lip and whisper, "why does this happen to us? What did we do?"

I start breathing faster and faster and suddenly I scream, "what did we do Mom! P-please answer me! Please! What happened, what did we do wrong!"

She shakes her head and walks around the counter to hug me. I hug back furiously and cry. I finally cry away everything that has been happening to me.

I don't like to cry, but it feels like I do it much to often. I hear the door open and I know it must be my dad and sister. But, they don't say anything. I guess they just stare at us while I cry. My head is pounding from the hangover and this is making it worse.

I pull away suddenly and wipe away the tears. I jump from the chair and walk around my sister and dad out the door. I'm going to the woods today…not matter what anyone says…

I'm going to see Amelia Francis…


	4. Goodbye Friend

CHAPTER 4 (Good-bye Friend)

I climb under the fence and into the woods I go. I grab the bow and arrow that hasn't been touched in so long. I have to wipe the spider webs off of it and the arrows. But, after its clean I continue to walk.

I find Amelia's house and knock on the door. I hear her soft voice call for me to come in and I do, she's sitting by the fire roasting nuts. I smile at her. "Hey," I say setting my bow and arrows on the table.

She smiled back, "hey." She's sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit on the floor next to her. She shakes her head and I ask again.

Finally she replies, "you have to go back to the Hunger Games…I heard it on the radio."

I gulp, "yeah…my sister and I do."

She eats one of the nuts and shakes her head, "they're just going to bend you and see how long it takes to make you break. You're going to break soon, aren't you, Reed?"

I nod, "yeah…I got drunk last night…"

She doesn't look surprised. I hate how sad she looks. Her green eyes aren't bright, and her red hair even seems dimmer when she's sad. I sigh, "please don't be sad Amelia. I hate it when you look upset. I like it better when you're happy."

"Me too," she laughs a little.

I scoot closer to her and whisper, "how can you be happy again?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

I can't stop myself. I lean in and kiss her…

Her lips are soft and taste like honey. I smile into the kiss and I know she does too. I pull away and I whisper, "sorry I-"

"Don't be," she chuckles.

My first kiss. I had actually imagined it to be with Marlene. Not with some girl I met in the woods. But, I like Amelia enough to kiss her. Dad kisses Mom and he likes her. Well, actually he loves her…and she loves him. But, I don't know if I love Amelia…

The rest of the day we sit by the fire enjoying the silence. I needed this. I needed this before everything turns to crap. Before I was sent back into that hell hole.

It's almost dark now and I look over at Amelia. "Maybe I should go home."

She nods, "I guess so."

I kiss her cheek and I see her blush. I smile and stand grabbing my bow. Before I walk out I look back at her and say, "this may be the last time we see each other so…I just want to say bye."

I want to say so much more then that. I want to say I love you. But, she may not return the feelings since we met only about a year ago. She nods and whispers, "good-bye."

Without another word I leave. I walk out of the house into the woods. I think I love Amelia…and I really want to come back to her…but not without Willow. I can't come home without Willow…


	5. As Radiant As The Sun

CHAPTER 5 (As Radiant As The Sun)

I sit in the same cold room I had the first time I came to the Hunger Games. I'm wearing only a thin gown that goes to my knees. The prep team just finished with me and I am glad. They always talk and talk as if they have not a care in the world…

Which I suppose they don't…

They few months have been hard. Telling people good-bye and such. I tried to help Willow with her skills, but she, like Dad, doesn't like hunting. So she settles for just painting to help her camouflage skills…that seems to be her only defense as of now.

I wonder what Cinna has in store this year. The diamonds were awesome last time I was here. But, I wonder just how he will do this year.

He walks in and I smile at him, he smiles back and says, "hi Reed."

"Hi Cinna."

He sits in front of me and asks, "how are your parents?"

I nod, "ok…I guess. I don't really know. I didn't ask."

He grimaces, "it has to be hard. I can't even imagine."

I bite my lip, "it is hard."

After a moment of silence I try to say in a chipper way, but I fail. "So what am I wearing this year?"

"The sun," he answers so simply my eyes widen. The sun? Ha…he has to be kidding…no he's not…his face is serious.

"T-the sun?" I ask nervously.

He nods, "yes, the sun."

I whisper, "great."

* * *

Cinna wasn't kidding when he said the sun. My outfit is a black tuxedo. On it are things that are shaped like the sun. These things spit out fake fire. But, he hasn't caught it on fire yet. But, when they do, fire will come out just like the normal sun in the sky.

I look at my sister and give a reassuring smile from my place in the chariot. She smiles back, wearing a dress that goes just below the knees, that looks just like mine.

Cinna walks up to us and says, "the door are opening. I'm going to light you two up now."

We both nod, hers a little more nervous than mine. I trust Cinna. He's never done anything to hurt me before, or my family for that matter.

Just like the year I was in the arena, the button is on the lower back. He presses it and both light up.

It's almost our turn when he says, "hook arms. It'll show them how you truly are siblings."

We both nod and we hook arms. I whisper, "you nervous?"

She nods, "very."

Then the chariots ride…


	6. Training

CHAPTER 6 (Training)

Some of these contestants are so young. There are two people younger than me. All three are twelve. Two are twins from district eleven. A boy and a girl named Kansan and Kaleb. Both have dark skin a eyes. Kansan's eyes are a chocolate brown, but Kaleb's eyes are more of a caramel color.

Willow and I get along with them well. They're about the only ones we talk to during training. Willow works on her camouflage while I work on my shooting.

I'm the only one who is returning because if you win the games you're not supposed to have to come back. But, according to the changes I have to. They made me. So, even the older kids are looking at me strangely, even though I just turned fourteen about a month ago.

I stand next to Kaleb holding my bow in hand as he holds a throwing knife. It's painful because it reminds me of Wren… but I try not to think of that right now.

"I don't think it's fair that you had to come back in here, Reed. I think one near death experience is plenty enough," he says throwing his knife, almost hitting the center of the target.

I aim my bow and hit it dead center. Every time I do, other tributes look at me. Especially the boy from district two. He reminds me of the boy I killed, the boy who killed Wren. His name was Jackle. I had killed the girl he liked so he killed Wren…well not really…but I don't want to think about the knife right now, so I won't…

"Why does he keep glaring at me like that?" I ask ignoring his earlier words.

He glances at the boy and answers, "oh that's Liam. He doesn't like you after what happened with that boy from the 102nd Hunger Games. Something about the guy being a friend of his…I don't know."

The two of them aren't close in age, but I suppose they could have been friends. I had some older friends when I went to school. But, after I won the games I didn't have to go anymore.

I return my attention back to the target when Kaleb elbows me gently to get my attention. I aim and let go hitting the center again.

"You're good at this, I haven't even hit the center once with my knife," he groans.

I smile down at him since he's a little shorter, "you're doing fine."

I jump when someone taps me on the shoulder, there stand Willow and Kansan. Both of their faces are painted in a camo color. Green leaves. I laugh.

"Awesome!" Kaleb exclaims.

"Cool right?" Willow says.

"Amazing," I laugh in a surprise. It really looks like leaves. If only there were paint in the arena…Which reminds me, I wonder what kind of arena it will be this year? They're teaching about forest camouflage, so I'm hoping it's something kind of like what Mom and Dad's arena looked like.

The rest of the training time we use laughing and just being kids. We know we're probably going to die, but the older kids don't seem to be enjoying their time. They're using it…well training. But, I'm not going to be a puppet in their little games. I won't. I'm going to enjoy my last few days.

Because I am not piece in someone's games, in the words of my father. Not his exact words, but at the moment can't remember all of the stories Mom told me. I'm laughing to hard at Willow at Kansan. Kaleb and me fall over in a fit of laughter.

Yep, I'm going to enjoy my last few days. No matter what…

* * *

Later that day is when we present our skills to the Gamemakers. I sit outside of the training room and out walks Willow. Her face is pale but she smiles at me. She was so nervous before hand. Afraid she would get negative twelve hundred. I only laughed and told her it would be fine.

A voice calls me in and I do so. My feet echo much like they did the first time I did this. The Gamemakers are actually paying me some attention this year.

They must have finally learned their lessons…

I smile suddenly getting a brilliant idea. Since I'm going to die in the arena, I mine as well show a bit of my true…colors…to the Gamemakers.

They've helped in the creation of these horrid games. The games that make innocent children murderers. The games that kill twenty three every year and then kill the victor's mind.

Silently I walk over to the table with the paint and I see it spilled where my sister and Kansan probably used it. I silently pick up a cup of paint and walk over to a dummy. I turn it from the view of the Gammakers so they can't see my little surprise.

Once I write what I want, I go and get a bow with an arrow. I stand away from the dummy and smirk aiming at the center of its chest. I let go and I hit the target dead on.

I drop the bow and walk over to the dummy with a sadistic grin on my face. I grab it by its shoulders and yank it around for the Gamemakers to read. I hear a few gasp and I stand with my arms crossed, a smug look on my face. I enjoy the way their faces contort.

In the center of the dummy's chest I've written in big blood colored letters…

_**CAPITOL!**_

In the center of it is my arrow. My statement. My…rebellion…

"You may go now Mr. Mellark." One of the Gamemakers say in a shaky voice.

I bow graciously, "as you wish."

I turn and walk out smiling the whole way.


	7. Scores

CHAPTER 7 (Scores)

"**You what!" **My mother exclaims after I explain what I did in the training room.

We sit at the dinner table and I glare at my food. I did what I thought was fair. And what I think is fair is for the Capitol to be held accountable for their deeds. They've taken two people away from me. Two! That is two to many and it is about to be four to many. Myself and my sister…

"I don't care," I growl. "I don't care if they punish me. I'm already in hell. There isn't much else they can do to me. I'm going to die anyway."

Willow kicks me from under the table and I gasp. That hurt…

"Shut up! You are not! You can shoot a bow, what can I do?"

"Camouflage," I say simply.

She laughs, "oh yeah, I'm going to paint them to death, ohhhh scary!"

I shake my head, "they deserved to be enlightened."

"You know you might have just given yourself a death sentence," my mom says.

I shrug, "like I said I'm going to die anyway, so-"

I jump suddenly when my father slams his hand on the table and looks at me closely. His eyes have something I've never seen before, and I don't know what it is. They're not gentle like they always are…

"Enough Reed, enough saying you're going to die," he growls.

I stand from my chair and lean over the table so that I am only a few feet away from his face. "Listen to me Dad. Read my lips. I. Am. Going. To. Die. It's inevitable. Because even if I am one of the last ones, if Willow is dead, I'm not going to try. If Willow is alive I am going to kill myself so she can win. It's my decision and I've decided I'm going to die."

I turn and stomp away. I can't go to my room yet because I have to see the scores. So I just go to the living room and sit on one of the chair so no one can sit next to me. I pull my knees to my chest and take three deep breaths. My heart rate calms and soon I'm back to normal.

Everyone comes into the living room eventually to see the scores. Kansan and Kaleb both got eights. So I was happy for them. If Willow and I can't win, I want one of them to win.

They call Willow's score and it's high. A ten. Really good considering she only used camouflage. Then they get to my name.

It's a twelve?

I looks at my parents with a confused expression, "what?"

"They want them to kill you faster," Mom whispers. I nod. I should have known they would do something like that. But, I don't care. Not anymore. I just really don't care…


	8. Confidence Lost

CHAPTER 8 (Confidence Lost)

I sit in front of Caesar Flickerman. After watching Willow's interview in the red dress nearly identical to my mother's, I'm not nervous. I'm calm because I've done this before. He smiles his white smile.

I have a small, forced smile of my own. The crowd cheered very loud when I walked out. Very loud. I didn't like it, but I acted like it was the most amazing thing to be back on this stage. But, it's not. It's complete and utter damnation.

"So Reed, how do you feel about returning to the games," he asks.

I shrug, "I guess the odds are never going to be in my favor."

People in the crowd give solemn nods and I ignore the anger that fills within me. They don't know what I am going through. So they don't need to nod understandingly. They don't know…they have no idea.

"Are you any less nervous?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm a little more relaxed then I was before. A lot actually. It's not as scary, but I know it'll be just as hard."

"So those scores, they were really high, just as high as last year. You want to tell us about those," he smiles widely.

I look over at the Gamemaker booth and laugh a little, "I don't think I'm supposed to do that."

I can tell they are glaring and the truth is…I like it…I like how angry the Gamemakers are with me. But, that could get me killed in the end.

"Oh yes, you aren't are you. So the past few years of the games have been quite hard on you haven't they? First year you were in the games, second your best friend was and now you are again, but this time against you sister. That has to be hard," he says in a serious voice.

I nod slowly, "it is…it really is. But, I guess it'll be ok. I doubt I'll win again. So it'll be ok."

The crowd seems to whisper about how I'm so sure I won't win. Caesar looks confused, "so you are counting yourself out before the games start?"

I nod, "I mine as well. I wouldn't be able to go home anyway if my sister dies. So I'd rather be killed in the arena then go home to a place without her."

He nods solemnly. I bite my lip and he says that's all the time we have. I stand and he holds my arm up repeating my name for the crowd. They cheer loudly. Even louder than before actually.

I walk off the stage and Willow is there. She looks mad and growls, "why would you say that? If I die you have to keep trying, you know that."

I shake my head and whisper she probably can barely hear, "I don't have to do anything. I'm going to try and keep you alive. That's it. If you die…"

I trail off and just walk away. I don't want to have this conversation now. Not now. Not ever really. This should have never happened. None of it…

* * *

I sit on the balcony much like I had the night before the 102nd games. The people are celebrating the games below. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. I sigh quietly and bite my lip like I do so often.

I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared. I really am and this is something that I don't want to be. I want to be confident. I want to be brave for Willow. I really do. But, I can't. I look up suddenly when someone clears their throat.

It's Willow. She smiles a little and sits next to me. She's so much older now. Seventeen. But, she's not tall. She's actually short. I'm short to though, so that's ok.

"You nervous?" She asks.

I nod, "kind of, you?"

"Terrified," she whispers.

I bite my lip again. I need to stop doing that.

"Tomorrow, let's meet up in the arena," she says.

"Where, we don't even know what it looks like," I mumble.

"We'll find each other in the blood bath. I talked to Kansan and Kaleb, they said they'll help us then too," she answers.

"What if they just want to kill us?" I growl.

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. They wouldn't do that I don't think. But, if they do we'll be ok. I'll find a knife or something, you on the other hand focus on getting a bow."

I nod. Last year I almost got killed trying to get a bow. I got injured in the arm and almost bled to death until someone sent me a sewing kit.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

She nods, "anything."

I take a deep breath and say, "there's this girl named Amelia. If I die…well when I die…can you go to her house and make sure she's ok for me?"

She nods, "of course, you know if I don't die, which I probably will. Where does she live?"

I bite my lip again…darn it. "In the woods. Just go stand in the woods and shout for her and tell her I sent you."

She looks confused but nods anyway, "ok, and can you do something for me?"

I nod and she continued, "if I die, but you live, you have to be ok. You can't distance yourself. You can't go crazy. You have to be ok, you understand?"

I sigh but nod, "I'll try." I regret it because it's just like what I promised Wren.

Then…we are enveloped in silence waiting for the morning to come.


	9. Let The Games Begin

CHAPTER 9 (Let The Games Begin)

I stand in the same stone cold room I had about two years before. I stood in front of Cinna, but I wasn't as scared as I was last time. I'm not. I'm really not. My heart is beating fast, but it must be adrenaline. Because I am not scared…

I'm fourteen and I need to be calm about this. I need to be an adult. But, I'm not. I can't be because the truth is…I am scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to die, but it's going to happen because the Capitol is a crazy thing. It doesn't now what it's doing. It's hurting innocent people.

I grip the mockingjay pin in my hand and take a deep breath. I tried to give it to Willow, but she refused to take it from me. She wouldn't and that made me upset. She made me take the bird.

Cinna adjusts the jacket that I'm wearing and I ask, "so what kind of arena do you think it is?"

He looks at it, "this is made for the tropics."

I sigh, "it can't be like last time can it? Not a rainforest surely."

"It could be a beach, an island maybe," he says quietly.

"They've used that before," I whisper panicking a little.

He nods, "they reuse things a lot, Reed. They've reused deserts and tundra's. They run out of terrain and start over."

I bite my lip…again…

"Ok," I whisper.

_Fifteen seconds_

I sigh and say, "I know I said this last time, but make sure they know I love them a lot." Silently I pin the golden bird to my shirt and look up at him.

"Of course," he says solemnly.

Silently I step over to the tube. The tube is just like the one two years before. It even smells the same inside. I touch three finger to my lips and kiss them before showing them to Cinna. He returns the gesture and I begin to rise. I control my rapid breath and suddenly I am blinded by light.

I look around and see Cinna was indeed correct about it being a tropical arena. I stand on a metal board surrounded by water and I sigh. I can swim fine. So can Willow. I'm kind of relieved actually.

I look to the shore and see in the distance a large golden Cornucopia. I get into the starting position and take a deep breath. Ten seconds to go.

I don't see any other tributes, maybe they're on the other side. I don't know, we should all be close to the cornucopia. But, I'm right in front of it.

Five seconds.

I gulp and touch the mocking jay pin on my shirt.

Four seconds.

I bite my lip…I should really stop doing that…

Three seconds.

I pray a silent prayer.

Two seconds.

My eyes water with fearful tears…

One second.

The gong rings…


	10. Death Is Near

CHAPTER 10 (Death Is Near)

I take large strokes towards the cornucopia. The waves are hard to swim against, but the closer I get to shore the easier it is. They start to carry me in and finally I can touch my feet to the bottom.

I start running through the water and see that the two people from four and almost to the cornucopia. Fast swimmer I suppose, I'll need to get the copper colored bow that is sitting against the side of the cornucopia.

I run across the sand and trip a little, but I get up quickly, my blond bangs cover my eyes a little. I make it there first and grab the weapon, I see the people from four already have a triton and are aiming it at me.

But, I aim faster and shoot. I hit both within five seconds. Both in the neck. I feel a tinge of guilt. They were someone's child. Someone's babies at some point. But, I shake my head. This is survival.

The other tributes arrive and I run towards the forest, grabbing a black back pack on the way. Other people fight for the objects and I see a knife heading straight for me. I jump to the side, but still feel it go into my backpack.

I stand with wide eyes and see assaulting figure. A girl named Sophialee from district nine. I simply aim my arrow and let go. She falls to the ground dead with an arrow hanging out of her chest.

I just wasted three arrows, leaving me with nineteen more. I look over by the trees and see three figures hiding there. I know them. Willow, Kansan, and Kaleb. They wave at me to come over there and I hurriedly pick up another bag for Willow.

Once I make it to them I hand the bag to Willow and we take off running. We run deeper into the jungle and I hear animals move about the trees. I see one. A snake like creature. It's huge though and seemed to be in a land of slumbering.

We run for a long time until finally we stop. I look around a bit making sure no one has followed us and then I say out of breath, "ok, no one followed."

I reach behind me and pull the knife from my backpack. I hand it to Willow since she doesn't have a weapon. Silently I start walking and they follow. Kansan asks, "what are we doing now?"

I answer, "looking for water. We can make a camp by it since the careers will most likely stay at the cornucopia like always."

No one protests so we continue. I can hear the sound of running water, so I know it must be close. And I was right. In a matter of minutes we find a creek. I smiled and lean down tasting the water to make sure it's ok. It is and I begin to drink handfuls of it. They do too copying my lead.

I wash the sweat off my face and look at them. "We'll need to make some shelters."

They nod and we get to work. The twins starts weaving vines together to make rope while Willow and I gather supplies. We work in silence as I keep my bow close to me. We all stop suddenly when a parachute lands in front of us.

"Who do you suppose it's for? It's really early in the games to already be getting sponsors," I say.

They just shrug and I walk up to it opening it. Inside I find a vial and instantly Kaleb snatches it from my hand. "No way!" He shouts.

He shows it to his sister and they laugh. I sigh, "what is that?" I hate it when I don't understand things.

He smiled widely, "you're from district twelve, you should know what it is. You can only find it there. It's a medicine, it can heal any wound, even if it's straight through the heart."

I nod, "so it's from twelve?"

They nod, "yeah, we've gotten shipments of it in eleven. But, it's clearly for one of you two."

He hands it back to me and I hold up the purple liquid and say, "I'm going to put it in my bag. We only use it if it's an emergency. Got it?"

They all nod and we go back to working. Soon we have a small tent made of leaves built. The sun is going down by the time we finish and we all crawl inside.

I look through my bag and find a water bottle and some crackers, along with another first aid kit, much like the one I had a few years before. Plus a thin sleeping bag. Willow finds some fruit, a plastic bottle, and two blankets. She gives the other one to the twins to share.

I eat one of my crackers and drink a little water. Then suddenly the anthem starts to play and we all run outside to see whose faces will be in the sky…

The two from four that I killed appear, both from five, six, seven, eight, and ten appear also. Then the girl from nine that I killed appears. After that no one else's face appears in the sky.

This is crazy. Nine left and it's only the first day. It's even quicker then what happened when I was in the arena, and when Marlene was too. So many are already dead…so many…

I sigh and say, "alright. I guess that's all. I'll take first watch."

Everyone nods, no protesting and I know it's because they're all tired. Silently we crawl back into the shelter and I sit by the door way with my bow and arrow in hand, my quiver and backpack close.

Death is drawing near…I can feel it…


	11. At Death's Door

CHAPTER 11 (At Death's Door)

I shouldn't have let Kaleb watch. He's so young and he can't pay attention for that long. And now we're under attack. The people from one, two, and three out number us by two people. We have our weapons aimed at them and they have their's also.

Kaleb fell asleep sometime during his watch. I shouldn't have left him to do this…God I'm so stupid. He shouldn't even be in this arena…neither he or his sister should.

"Well, if it isn't the little brats," Liam, the boy from two growls with his sword pointed out ready to strike. The only reason I don't shoot is because the girl from one has a bow and it's pointed right at my sister.

But, I'm calm. And the reason for that is Kansan has a gas bomb behind her back that she got from the cornucopia. As soon as she throws it, it will knock out the six tributes. But, it'll take a second for it to take effect.

"So, should we kill you fast, or slow," Liam whispers.

I look at Kansan and I wink. She winks back as a sign that she understands. He bites the metal piece off of the gas bomb and throws it. Instantly setting it off.

We all cover out faces and I wave for them to start running. They grab their stuff and run into the forest. I start to grab my bag when suddenly I feel a horrible burning sensation from my stomach. I nearly pass out it's so horrible. I look down and sticking out of my stomach it an arrow. The girl from one named Crystal, has shot me.

I hurry up and pick up my bag and manage to run into the woods, even with the damage to my body. I know it'll take a few minute for my body to completely shut down, so I should be fine until then.

I run for awhile until I finally find the other.

"Reed!" Willow screams. I fall to my bottom.

I grunt, "I don't think this is ok."

Kaleb lays Willow's back pack behind me and takes mine. He grabs the arrow and looks around before explaining, "we have to pull it out. It's going to hurt, Reed."

I bite my lip and nod. His grip tighten and he whispers, "one, two, three."

He then rips it from my stomach. I almost scream, but Kansan covers my mouth so no one will hear. I feel tears squeeze from my eyes, and instantly I feel pressure on the wound. Kaleb is trying to stop the bleeding…

"This is bad isn't it?" I ask.

He nods grimly and suddenly Kansan exclaims, "the vial!"

I shake my head, "no! We might need that!"

"We need it now," Willow states digging through my backpack. She pulls out the vial and hands it to the dark skinned boy.

He pops the cork off and orders, "drink it."

He presses it to my lips and I do so. I swallow. It tastes like grapes and I sigh. I like grapes. I suddenly feel very tired.

"He's going to pass out in a few seconds," Kansan says.

And she was right. My mind starts to drift and my eyes flutter closed. I'm so tired and I just want to go home. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. It actually feels warm. Not warm with blood, just warm. Like after you eat something really good…

Then…I'm asleep…


	12. The Devil's Serpent

CHAPTER 12 (The Devil's Serpent)

I sit up gasping for air. I can't get air. _Breath! Breath! _I think. I can't. I gasp and wrap my hands on my throat trying to see if there is anything on it keeping me from getting my air. My wonderful air.

Someone seizes my shoulders and I look up, my eyes wide. Willow. She's looking at me with wide eyes, but whispers soothingly, "it's ok, Reed. You're ok."

I nod slightly and blink away the fearful tears. I look around at the people. Kansan and Kaleb sit in the corner of the shelter.

"Three more died last night," Kansan says quietly.

Willow hand we a bottle of water and I drink it quickly before asking, "who?"

"The boy from nine and the two from three. Something got them I'm not sure what. An animal I think," she whispers.

I bite my lip, I need to stop that…it's a bad habit…and getting worse I think…

"Why don't you get some rest, Reed," my sister's voice interrupts my thought. I didn't even notice the way my head was bobbing and begging for sleep.

I nod and don't argue. I am so tried from that medicine. I need sleep…

* * *

My eyes snap open suddenly. What woke me up? I quickly find my answer when I hear someone screaming. I jump up and grab my bow and arrows from the ground before running out of the shelter.

We're in a clearing and I stop suddenly at what I see. The giant snake I had seen the first day is swallowing something. I squint my eyes because of the morning sun and I finally figure out what that is…the snake is swallow Kaleb.

Kansan is screaming and stabbing the animal, but it's not stopping. I shoot five arrows, but they just bounce off of the animal's scales as if it's nothing.

I run up and start hitting the snake…but I know we are to late because Kaleb's feet are gone. Willow is stabbing at the creatures mouth, but it won't open. As quickly as it came…it slithered away.

Kansan collapses on the ground crying. Her brother. That was her twin brother. I stare at her a moment and look at Willow whose eyes are filling with tears. I kneel next to Kansan and wrap my arms around her smaller form. She's so tiny, only twelve. She shouldn't have had to see such a horrible thing.

I whisper, "shhh, it's ok."

I know it's not, but it's all I can do. It's all I know how to do. The most comforting I've ever done was hugging Marlene. That's all. I don't know what else to do. I really don't. Suddenly Willow takes her into her arms and is hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

I bite my lip…again…

Soon Kansan's sobs stop and I think she's cried her self to sleep. I take her from Willow and carry her back to the shelter. I lay her on the sleeping bag. I hear a cannon. Kaleb's body must have stopped breathing within the beast.

I just hoped he wasn't awake during all of that…

I walk back out into the clearing and see Willow sitting there. He has her knees pulled to her chest and she's staring ahead.

I sit next to her and ask, "what happened?"

"We heard a sound…Kaleb was the first to leave the shelter…and when we followed him the snake…it-it had already swallowed most of him," she explained.

She wiped a few tears away from her eyes and whispered, "I want to go home."

I nod, "me too."

And there we sit in silence…until we hear another cannon. We both jump and look over at the shelter. Both of us stand and run over to it. Inside we find Kansan…her throat cut open…a self inflicted wound.

I gulp, just like last year, a boy last year had killed himself. The exact same way…

We gently pull her out and I clench my fist as I look down at the small girl from district eleven. The small girl that deserved none of this. She must have woken up and realized she hadn't been dreaming. And decided to join her brother in the afterlife.

Silently I walk into the woods and pick some flowers. They could be weeds, I don't know. They have colors and I like them. When I return I find that Willow had covered the wound on the girls neck. Silently I slip the flowers into the little girl's hands and stand. I look up into the air and press my three finger to my mouth, then raise them to the air.

Willow does the same…

Much like Mother did for her friend Rue…

Kansan is my Rue….


	13. Slipping

CHAPTER 13 (Slipping)

Willow and I walk around. We don't know where to go, and every once in awhile I look at my stomach. It's completely healed, and it's hard to understand. I don't know how that medicine worked, but I hate that it did. I should be dead right now…

Willow and I make it to the beach and sit down. "six of us left," Willow whispers.

I nod, "what if we're the last ones?"

She shrugs, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Oh don't worry, you two won't make it that far," a voice says from behind us.

I jump up and aim my bow and Willow holds her knife at the ready. The girl from one, once again, as the bow. The boy from one doesn't look well. Like he's going to die any second. He has a large gash in his stomach that is bleeding freely.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"Serpent bit him, he'll be dead soon," Liam answers.

As if on cue the boy falls over coughing. The girl from one kneels next to him and is screaming for him not to die…but soon a canon fires and he's dead…

The girl from one is crying really loud and I can see it's annoying the two tributes from district two. I bite my lip when suddenly the girl from two stabs her in the back of the neck. Another cannon.

"Four left," Liam says with a smirk.

No more arrow pointed at me. I look at Willow and wiggle my nose as a sign that I'm about to attack. She wiggles hers back in acknowledgement.

I shoot my arrow, but before it makes contact the girl from two throws a knife. I don't pay attention to it. My arrow hits her and she falls over. Another cannon. Then I turn my bow on Liam who has a smug look on his face.

I raise an eyebrow and glance at what he's looking at. I see where the girl's knife went. I look at the ground and there lies Willow, she's gasping and a knife it protruding from her chest…

"No!" I scream and immediately shoot Liam. He falls over…another cannon…

I drop my weapon and fall to my knees next to my sister. "Oh God…Oh God," I sob. I'm crying now. I'm crying so much I can't breath.

"I'm so sorry….I…I don't know what to do…Willow what do I do?" I cry.

She grabs my hand and looks at me with teary eyes. "Listen…to…me," she wheezes out. I nod and she continued, "you have to live for me, ok?"

I shake my head, "no! I won't, not without you! This game has taken everything! Everything!" I lean over and place my head on her stomach, making sure to avoid the knife.

"You m-my s-sister, please don't leave me," I sob.

I feel her hand on my head, "sweetie…I'm…going….to die. Please….promise me… you'll live…for me…please Reed….please…"

Her voice is getting weaker and I pull my head up, tears stream my cheeks now. I pull at my hair and whisper, "please don't go. Don't leave me here."

She brushes her hand on my cheek wiping some of the tears away. "Tell Mom and Dad I love them…please?"

I nod, but I don't know why. I don't want her to leave me. Her eyes start to close and I scream, "no! Willow stop! Don't die…don't!"

I fall over crying in rage and sadness. I shake her long after the cannon fired. I'm screaming so loud, but I can't hear anything. I only notice when someone is ripping me away from her. I scream and kick and cry as I'm dragged into the hover craft.

Once I'm inside they strap me to a table as I yell curses left and right. I hope they die! I hope they all die! They did this! They took my sister away!

I feel a needle pinch my skin and slowly…oh so slowly…I slip…


	14. Sing

CHAPTER 14 (Sing)

The past few weeks were a blur. The interviews, the pictures. The hospital. Everything. I lie on my bed at home. I haven't gotten up except to use the bathroom and shower. I can't build up the strength to go to the outside world.

I lay staring at the wall. I have the blankets pulled to my chin. A few tears stain my face. I don't look like I've been crying other then that. My face is blank. My heart is heavy…I don't know what to do anymore.

I hear Mom cry sometimes. Dad comforts her. They come and stay in here with me at night and sometimes my mom tries to coax me out of bed. I don't talk anymore. The only talking they get is when I wake up screaming from my nightmares…

I cry in front of them sometimes. Especially when they are crying. When they cry it makes me cry. They hug me, and tell me it's going to be ok. But, I don't think so. They even called Grandma to come check on me since she's a doctor. She tries to talk to me, but I don't talk back. I can't…

I probably could if I really wanted to. But, there's nothing to say. The games have taken everything from me. I don't want to go on the Victor Tour in a few months…maybe I'll be ok by then…

I bite my lip…no…no more biting my lip…

My eyes water and I start cry again. But, I make sure to be quiet. If I'm loud Mom and Dad will come upstairs.

I wonder if she's really dead…Maybe they're just hiding her or something…yeah that could be it…maybe…

I stand from bed and walk down the long hall being sure not to look into Willow's empty bedroom. Silently I walk down the stairs and hear talking coming from the kitchen…

My parents are in there and they seem sad like always. They're always sad now, but I guess they're grieving…they mine as well have lost two children in those games. They lost Willow physically. But, now I'm gone mentally…

I lean against the door frame and stare at them. They've noticed me now.

"Reed?" My dad asks.

I bite my lip…ugh stupid me…I'm not supposed to do that anymore…

"Is she really dead?" I croak out. I haven't used my voice in so long it hurts to talk now.

"W-what?" My mom whispers.

I say a little louder, "is she really dead? Or was it a bad dream? Because…I want it to be a bad dream…I want my sister back."

Slowly I slide down the wall and sit on my side. I look at them as they stare in shock as the tears roll down my face. I take a shaky breath and say, "please just kill me now…"

Mom's crying…oh God I made Mom cry…I'm such an idiot sometimes…

Dad stands and walks towards my frail form that sits on the floor. I cover my face with my hands and scream, "no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry! I'm sorry!"

I expect a slap to the face, but all I feel are arms wrapping around me. They're warm and comforting and I like it. I like the way these arms feel. They're nice and calm…unlike how it is inside my head wear a storm is blazing…

Silently he lifts me and carries me back to my room. He lays me on the bed and I look up through teary eyes at my parents that stand over me…

Mom lays down next to me and pushes my bangs from my face. My blond bangs.

I roll on my side to look at her and I ask, "can you do me a favor?"

She nods, "anything."

I bite my lip…again…maybe I can't break this habit.

I whisper something that I haven't since I won the 102nd Hunger Games….

I whisper…

"_**sing."**_

"**THE END"**


End file.
